fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo
'Nintendo & Fantendo RPG: Legends of the Lost '''is a game by Bomb Productions Games. Since it is a Bomb Production, please do not edit except for spelling errors. It includes many Fantendo & Nintendo characters and is a Mario & Luigi series-styled game. It will be made on Game Maker or something similar to Game Maker. Story TBA Playable Characters Nintendo *Mario - Everyone's favorite mustachioed plumber is back to fight the ultimate evil! *Luigi - Mario's younger brother is also back and cowardly as ever! Luigi's fears add a comic relief to the game. *Kirby - The pink puffball from Pop Star is eating his way through the forces of evil! *Pikachu - The most popular Pokemon is adding a spark to the battle! *Lucario - The aura Pokemon with a mysterious cause joins the fray! *Link - The Master Sword weilder and Triforce Master slashes his way through evil! *Toon Link - A younger Link from a different timeline joins the team! *Zelda - The Princess of Hyrule joins the team! Unfortunately, Sheik is nowhere to be seen... For now... *Waddle Dee & Waddle Doo - The two Waddles are usually part of a team of their own... They too add a comic relief to the game. *Ness - The psycic 12-year-old from Onett joins! *Lucas - Another psycic 12-year-old, this one more cowardly than Ness, PK Freezes his way through evil! *Claus - Lucas's brave twin brother joins the team as well! Like Sheik, the Masked Man is also absent... *Ninten - Yet another psycic boy, this one bears a striking resemblance to Ness, joins the fray! *Bowser - Mario's archenemy joins the team! (Surprisingly...) *Ice Climbers - The dynamic duo fights evil with an iron fist! (Make that two iron fists...) *Fox McCloud - The spaceship-flying Fox joins the fray! *Captain Olimar & Pikmin - The little astronaut and his army of Pikmin join the team! *Geno - The Star Spirit-possessed doll with a mysterious past joins the team with a huge array of attacks! *Mallow - The cowardly cloud creature, now Prince of Nimbus Land, joins the fray! Fantendo *Unten - The brave Beorn and mascot of Fantendo joins the team to fight evil! *Henry the Moose - "The Forest's Greatest Hero" joins the team! *3.14 - The somewhat dumb Game & Watch joins the team, as well as adding comic relief to the game! *Pesh - The brave knight-like Pouchet from Pushopolis joins the team, as well as his Pushies! *McBoo - The scary pink Boo joins the team! *Moyan - The great stick-figure joins the team to destroy the ultimate evil, as well as having some new motives of his own... *YoshiEgg Nook - The green Tanooki salesman joins the fray with his variety of items! *Bloop - YoshiEgg's best friend and ally is here and ready to fight! *Oxus - The green cyborg hare and swordsman joins the fray! *Purple Koopa Bro. - The purple Ninjakoopa joins the team with extreme stealth, speed, and Ninja-like attacks! *Karma - The Yoshi/Koopa hybrid and adopted Koopa Cousin joins the fray! *Vulcan - The radioactive green bird flies right into evil! *Shroomy - The black & yellow Toad hero joins the team! *Clyde - The Orange Yoshi and Tartan Army member joins the fray! *Lemmykoopa24 - The Scientist Wizard Koopa of Bowser Valley joins the fray! *Nelson - The friendly Chocobo joins the team! *Luz - The childlike lightbulb Kirby joins the fray with light-based attacks! *Archipeligo - The hero of Canvas joins the fray! ''More to come... NPCs *Toad - Shopkeeper of The Mushroom Kingdom. *Starlow - Shopkeeper of Geno's Forest. *Sarah, Jessie, Samantha, Bessie, Mary and Crystal: Shopkeepers of Yoshi's Island. More to come... Bosses *Bowser (Later joins team) *Tranzformez *The Groo *Shroobs *Koopalings *NintendoZero More to come... Worlds TBA Gameplay TBA Gallery File:Nintendo_&_Fantendo_RPG_Promo_Art.png|The first promo art. File:Nintendo_&_Fantendo_RPG_Promo_Art_2.png|The second promo art. File:Nintendo & Fantendo RPG Ninten Promo Art.png|Promo art for Ninten. Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Bomb Productions Games Category:Fantendo RPG (series)